Divergent: A New World
by deadgreeneyes
Summary: It has been almost a year since Tris became a full member of Dauntless. The Erudite did not attack, and the Abnegation have not released any information. While patrolling the fence, a girl, from a different time, a different world, appears. This girl is like no other. She is from the 21st century, and has been released from being cryogenically frozen, against her will
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and cold night, the stars hidden behind big black, brooding storm clouds. Tris, Four and Christina were on patrol at the main entry point of the fence. The fence that kept their city safe. Beyond the fence were the Amity farms, which supplied the city with fresh foods. The farms streached on for what seemed like, forever, untill there was a point where everything just stopped. The lushious green grass, and fields stopped. After that, there was just a waste land of destroyed buildings from the war. The war which destroyed most of the world.

This was the first time Tris had patrolled the fence. Her normal job was to train the newcomers, or the initiates. But because the choosing cerimoney wasn't fpr another half a year, she needed something to do to pass the time.

"It looks so scary, beyond the fence" Christina whispered, as if not wanting to admit her fear.

"Yes it does. I wander if anyone lives out there, or if there are other countries that have survived. Or are we the only ones?" replied Four.

They were all silent. Nothing much ever happened at the fence, so there were only few guards needed. Even though they knew that nothing was going to happen, they kept their full attention out on the farms.

In the far distance, Tris noticed some car headlights. _This isn't right_ she thought, _its too late for more deliverys. _The sound of the approching car was loud, but the three Dauntless guards all noticed the yelling and screaming. They could see shadows running towards the fence. The quickly clambered down the old, rusty ladder, and stood in a line, trying to asses the situation. A figure ran up to them, looking like a frightened doe, trying to escape a hunter. It was a girl, about the same age as Tris. She had dark hair, and was wearing extreemely strange clothes. She looked around her wildly.

"Where am I?" She sobed. There was something starange about her. SHe didn't have the same accent as them, as the people in the city. The girl then passed out, just as the car pulled up beside them.


	2. Chapter 2

The only sound in the room was the slow, steady beepin goh the heart moniter. Every now and then, it was gradually get faster, but then, would resume its steady pase. The girl connected to it, stirred as it began to beep faster and faster, the memorier of her life haunting her in her sleep.

_She walked down a dark, silent road and came across her usual meeting point. She made sure to look behind herself every so often, to make sure her mother was not following her. She had to sneek out at night, to see her boyfriend. The street looked abandoned, all the occupants of the road having fled 2 weeks before hand. Police sirens wailed in the distance. It was probably another shooting, or bomb scare. That was the problem living in Northern Ireland; all the conflict. The troubles had started off again, the year before and this girls life was destroyed. Being a different religion to the love of her life had caused them to be split appart by their parents. Suddenly, there was a van beside the girl. It startled her so much, she started screaming._

The girl awoke, screaming, trying to forget the dream that haunted her ever since she could think again, which was not that long ago. She opened her eyes, to be blinded by a bright flouresent light above her. She blinked a couple of times, adjusting her vision. She was in a room, that resembled a hospital room, with big wide windows, that were covered by cream blinds. There was also somene in the room with her. A person clad in black. Holding a gun.

She started to scream again. Then, the door burst open, with more people in black, rushing into the room checking for imediate threats. After realising that there was no danger, the started to clear out. However, 3 of them remained in the room. A man in a blue lab coat entered the room. He looked old, with brown hair, that was starting to grey. He carried a clip board. He was followed by more people. Some were in blue, 2 were dressed in black adn white, and 4 were covered from head to toe in grey.

"Ah, you are awake," the man said. The girl stopped screaming, and just stared at these strange people.

"Get away from me!" the girl screamed, frightened that they were her new tormenters. The group of people backed away, appart from the man with the clip board.

"Its okay, calm down. We arn't going to hurt you."

"Where am I?" The girl screamed, her accent becoming more clear and defined. It was extreemly different from hers.

"You are in the city of Chicago, in the Eriudite hospital. We found you beyond the city's fence. You wandered form the outter boarder into the Amity farms and when people were sent to help you, you ran."

"Wait, I'm in Chicago? How the fuck can I be in Chicago? Its on the other side of the world! Don't lie to me! Why are you lying?" She screamed. The man began to reply but was cut off but the girls trembling voice.

"No! No! They said I was still in Ireland, I was still home! No! Why are you lying?"

"We are not lying child. Do you have a name?" A man in grey clothes said, trying to calm her down, by asking a question, not trying to overload her with information.

"Courtney."


	3. Chapter 3

Tris POV

Four, Christina and I were charged with guarding Courtney's hospital room. We were allowed to keep her company and interact with with her untill the faction leaders decided what to do. Christina was outside the room, talking to one of the doctors while Four and I tried to pry information from her.

Courtney lay on her hospital bed, looking up at the ceiling. Her eyes avoided us. She was was very pale, but I wasn't sure if that was her natural skin tone, or from distress. Her hair was extreemly long, down past her waist. It was mostly a chesnut brown, but that last couple of inches were black, as if it was dyed a long time ago. SHe had striking green eyes, and a small mouth. She was quite pretty. However, where her skin was exposed on her arms and throat, it was littered with purple and silver scars. It could suggest that she was previously tormented by someone or something.

"So, how old are you?" I asked. I couldn't quite guess her age. She looked young, about my age, but her eyes were old. Very old. They told stories that we couldn't even begin to understand.

She looked at me as if wondering to trust me.

"I'm 16", she whispered, her accent more of a brogue. She was just a year younger that me!

"Where do you come from?" Four asked, speaking aloud my thoughts.

"Northern Ireland."

I look at Four. We have never heard of that place before. "Can you tell us where that is? We have never heard of that place before."

Courtney looks from me to Four, green eyes wide. "Its part of Ireland, even though they have seperate governments. Northern Ireland is governed by the UK."

"What are your names?", she asked. "You know mine, but I don't know yours."

"My name is Tris, and this is Four."

Courtney's eyebrows raised, but she didn't say anything.


	4. Chapter 4

TRIS POV

Days past. We tried to interact with Courtney, but she was closed off. But, that was to be expected. Shes been thrown into a strange place, with strange people.

It took a while for the faction leaders to decide anything, but then they came to an agreement. They were going to use the truth syrim of her. To find out about her, about her situation, to see if she was a threat.

That afternooon, we had brought her to Candor hearquarters, to be questioned. We travelled up an elevator, and walked through countless corridors untill we got to the interrigation rom. We led her in and told her to lie on the metal table, but as soon as she saw it she tensed.

"What are you going to do to me?" she whispered, fear in her voice.

"Don't worry. Nothing bad. You will be injeceted with a syrum that will influence you to tell the truth." explained a Candor man. "My name is John. I am the Candor leader."

"Hello, I am Jeanine Matthews, and I am the leader of Erudite. The man in black is Max, the leader of Dauntless," a woman wearing blue explained. She was blonde and wore glasses.

Christina, Four moved to the side of the room. I hovered close to Courtney, just incase something happened. John moved closer to her, and injected her in the side of the neck. "It will take affect in sixty seconds."

COURTNEY POV

"What's your full name?"

I felt a heavy weight putting presure on my head, forcing the answer out. "Courtney Dawn Smith"

"How old are you?" the voice said. I couldn't figure out where the voice was coming from, because of the cloudy sensation in my head.

"16," the answer just slipped out.

"What year were you born?"

"1998" I said. I wanted to resist answering but i couldn't. There was a collective gasp.

"Do you remember how you got here? Start from the begining"

Memories rushed to the surface, making me close my eyes. Scared. "I snuck out of the house to meet my boyfriend. It was the only way I could see him. I went to our usual meeting place, and then a van drove up beside me. I started to panic because I thought they found me."

"Who is they?"

I was in such a frienzie at the attack of memories, I didn't hear the question. "But it wasn't them. It was someone else. They grabed me and put something over my head so I couldn't see. I tried to fight them off but I couldn't. They hit me over the head with something, then I passed out. The next time i woke up, I was in a warehouse of some sort, chained to a wall. They would come in wearing masks, then beat me.. They would sometimes just do it with their hands, but most of the time, they enjoyed using knives. Then they put me in a cold box. It was freezing. Then, the next thing I know, it that its dark, and I am running, and you all were chasing me."

The room was filled with silence. They only asked me one more question. "What is your biggest regret?"

I wanted to stop from aswering, but I couldn't. "That I didn't die when i had the chance."


	5. Chapter 5

Outside Courtney's room, the leaders decided what to do with her.

"Well, it is apparent that she is not a threat. But it is very strange that she ended up here." said Jeanine. All the other leaders agreed with her. A man in grey clothing stood beside her.

"I think the best thing we could do for her, is provide some form of accomidation for the child, then let her partake in the test, and interagrate her into our society. We can let her choose where she wants to go, then she can begin her life again," the man in grey said. This man, was the overall leader of the government. Marcus Eaton. "Someone can explain to her about our society, and the factions. Let her live a normal life."

TRIS POV

_Well. That was unexpected. She was born in 1998? That was over 100 years ago! And what she went through. It heart breaking. But it explains about the scars she has. _Courtney was took back to her room in the hospital. She was crying hysterically. John, the leader of Candor took me outside, and asked me to explain to her about the decision, and to educate her on the factions. That was no problem for me. I wanted to help her. Not because of the Abnegation inside of me, but because I wanted to reach out and become her friend.

When I entered the room again, Courtney had calmed down, and was sitting quietly on the bed, looking out of the window at the city. She turned to look at me, her green eyes glistening under the harsh glare of the flouresent lights. "When you found me, did I have anything with me?"

"Yes, actually. You had a bag. And your clothes, obviously. Do you want them?" Four answered for me. He lifted up a green bag, that was covererd in writing. He set in gentally on the bed. Courtney grabbed it, opened the zipper, and tipped it over, so the contence fell out of it. There was a little red case, covered in moustashes, a wire of some sort, a hair brush, a jar of multicoloured plastic bands, a book and a small looking Erudite contraption. I look at it facinated.

"What is that?" I ask, unable to hold my curiosity in.

"Its an iPhone..Do you not have mobile phones?" Courtney asked, in a disbeliving voice. Of course we had phones, but not like that. Our phones were much more bulkier, and less sleak. I told her this, and she chuckled softly.

She lifted the jar of bands, and started to fiddle with them on her fingers.

"So, the leaders have made a decision. They said that you can become a part of our society if you want. That you can take the test, then choose a faction. You could start a new life." I tried to say a gentally as i could. Courtney's eyes widened at the thought.

"What the hell are factions?" She asked.

"Well, after the war, it was decided that out city would be split up into 5 different factions, to try and avoid another war. The factions are: Erudite, they are dedciated to knowledge. They blamed the war on ignorence. Amity, who are dedicated to peacefulness, and supply the city with fresh foods. They blamed conflict and hatred. Abnegation, who value selflessness and blame the war on selfish behaviour. There is also Candor, who are dedicated to honesty. They blame duplicity. And then their is Dauntless, which is our faction. We value bravery, and blame cowerdice for the war.

"In two days time, there is a test for all 16 year olds. It will give you lots of choices, and will asses your personality. The result given is the faction which you are most suited for. but you don't have to choose that faction if you don't want to. You can choose which ever you like."

Courtney absorbed this information with a little difficulty.

"When I was getting questions, you all seemed shocked at my birth year. How long ago was it?" she asked.

I looked at Four, hoping he would read my mind and aswer for me, and thankfully he did.

"It was over a hundred years ago."

Courtney's face went blank. "Well, I probably should just do what the leaders say. After all. I can't go home. Everyone I love is dead."


	6. Chapter 6

TRIS POV

"Okay, so, the Erudite have discovered a little problem," Tobias started, talking to both Courtney and myself.

"What kind of problem?" Courtney asked, a crease between her brow. Her hair fell over her face in greasy clumps. _We forgot to offer her to get washed, and clothes! Oops._

Tobias looked at me before continuing. "They don't have any of your data on file, like they do with every person within the gates, so they can't get it ready on time for the test, later today."

The crease between Courtney's eyebrows deepened. "What does that mean?"

"It means that you get to choose for yourself. And the test doesn't have to influence you." I explained, wandering what she would choose. I cannot peg her as any faction at all.

There was a thoughtful look on her face. "Okay, but I don't know enought about the factions to choose between them."

I looked at Tobias, and he noded, knowing what I was going to say. "Well, first you have Erudite. They are the smart ones. The know it alls. They all have to wear blue and glasses. They are our doctors and nurces. Our teachers and scientists."

Courtney made a face. "Blue isn't really my colour, and I was okay in school, even though I could barely pass maths."

Tobias gave a soft chuckle. "Then there is Amity," he started to explain. "They are very friendly with the land. They wear reds and yellows. They provide us with fresh foods, like vegitables or meat."

"They sound like hippies to me. Tree huggers. Well, I hate farm animals and mud, so thats out," Courtney said. _Hippies?_

"Then we have Candor, who always tell the truth. Infact, when you join, they do a series of lie dector tests, then put you under the truth syrm and make you tell your darkest secrets-" I began.

"You need not say anymore," Courtney interruped, visably shaking. "I value my privacy."

I looked at Tobias. He eyes said the exact same thing as my thoughts. She mush have been through some terrible things. "And next is Abnegation. They are selfless. They feed the poor, and help anyone that needs it. They run the government, because they are considdered to be uncorrupted."

Courtney stayed silent, the thoughts visably turning in her head. I'm no judge of body language, but she looked like she liked the sound of Abnegation.

"And last is out faction, Dauntless. We are the protectors, the police. The army. We believe in bravory. Our main colour is black." I said, my chest filling out with pride.

"Cool. I guess you all know how to fight, and how to defend?" she asked, looking very interested.

"Yeah, we do. We are trained how to fight, throw knives and how to fire a gun. We also try and conquor our fears."

A shudder passed through Courtney's entire body. "I don't think I would like to face mine."

Tobias looked at me, hearing the fear in her voice. The room turned awkwardly silent.

"Would you like to get a shower and clothes?" I asked her, attempting to break the uneasy silence.

Courtney's face spread into a wide smile, "Thats the best thing I have heard all day."

I walked her towards the hospital bathrooms. While she was unconsience, they must have removed her clothes and placed her in a hospital gown. I lead her into the showering area, which was filled with cubicals. Courtney walked to one, they turned to me.

"I'll go and see if I can find your clothes. I'll bring back some towels too. There should be soap and stuff in there," I nodded into the shower cubical, "I'll be as fast as i can."

"Oh, thank you. And take your time. I used to take hour long showers, back home." Courtney said, her face becoming distant, as if she was being swallowed by a memory. She shook herself out of her trance, and walked into the shower cubical, and closed the door.

After harassing an Erudite woman, I managed to get Courtney's clothes. They were different than ours. I mean, yes we had the same types of clothes, but the colours with comepletely different. First, there was black skinny jeans, then a white tank top, paired with a red and black oversized checkered shirt. And also some black combat boots. Nice. I also managed to get her a spare pair of undergarments.

As I walked back into the showering area. I heard someone singing. It must have been Courtney, because it was a song i didn't recognise.

"Lazy lover, find a place for me again," she sang. She had a very beautiful voice.

While putting the items i had gathered, I coughed slightly, to let her know that I was back. "I managed to get your clothes back."

The shower turned off. " Could you pass me a towel?" Courtney asked, through the glass door of the shower. I handed her the towel, covering my eyes so I didn't invade her privacy.

She came out wrapped in a towel, her visable skin littered with scars. She noticed me looking at them, and gave me a grim look. "I guess I can't get a tattoo anymore. Can you even get tattoos here?"

I gave a small chuckle, then unbuttoned my jacket. Just above my heart, on my collar bone, there were three ravens flying in the direction of my heart. "The only place to get tattoos is in Dauntless."

Courtney looked at my tattoos in awe. She then cleared her throat. "So, When do I have to choose?"

I looked at her, searching her face for any clue of what faction she might choose. "Tomorrow. But be careful. Once you choose, you can never go back."


	7. Chapter 7

COURTNEYs POV

I stood within a crowd of people, all wearing the colour of their factions. I was dressed all in grey. I think it was the clothes of the Abnegation. A Erudite woman handed them to me earlier, and explained that no one would notice that I'm not one of them, because they all tend to ignore the Abnegation. They all look the same. I like the sound of that. To not be noticed, because of being different.

At the front of the crowd, was a stage. And on that stage, there were five big white, marble like basins. Each of them were engraved with one of the factions logo. I stared at the man on stage. He was clad in grey clothing, similar to the ones i wore. He started talking about the factions and why they were important blah blah blah. I knew I should have been listening, but I was too busy thinking of how fucked up my life was. I mean, sneaking out to see your boyfriend, then getting kidnapped, tortured and frozen for a hundred years? Only that kind of shit happened in FanFiction!

I didn't notice before, but names were being called out, and one by one, every 16 year old in the crowd where we were gathered, walked up onto the stage and chose their future. The list of names seemed to be endless. But in reality, there wasn't a lot. There were probably about 200 people in total. Most people chose their own faction, but when someone chose another, there was a collective gasp in the crowd. There were looks of shock. Looks of betrayal.

"Courtney Smith," the man in grey called. I looked up shocked. I had forgotten about me. That I had to choose. I walked up to the stage, with my head bowed, trying to make little eye contact with the people around me. The man on stage, was one of the people from the hospital. He looked at me with kind eyes. He urged me forward, handing me a sharp, silver knife. I looked into the basins. To my far right, there were burning coals, which represented Dauntless. Beside that, there were plain, grey stones, which were for Abnegation. Next was a bowl full of blood tinged water, for Erudite. Earth was in the next bowl for Amity, and the last bowl was filled with glass, for Candor.

My heart was pounding so loud in my chest, I was sure that everyone in the room could hear it. I dragged the knife across the meaty flesh, just below my thumb. I looked at the bowls again, while my palm filled up with blood. I knew that i wasn't any of these things. I wasn't brave, kind, smart, peaceful or honest. I don't think I would fit in here. I moved my hand slowly. I didn't want to make any kind of mistake. My blood hit the coals with a sizzle and a little tendril of smoke appeared. I needed to know how to protect myself.

The man on the stage spoke my decision out loud, informing the crowd. "Dauntless."

There was an audible gasp. The all thought that an Abnegation was deferring to Dauntless, which, from what I could gather, was unheard of. I walked to the other side of the stage, and joined the crowd of people in black. These people were to become my new family.

After everyone else had joined their new factions, we were allowed to leave. The Dauntless started to run, so I did to. It was reliving to run, because my muscles need to stretch. Bach in my old life, I was quite fit, so I was able to keep up with all the other Dauntless, while the other transfers lagged behind.

We stopped running when we came to a set of train tracks. I looked around, cautious, not wanting to fall on the tracks and accidentally get killed by an on coming train. I looked around, wondering where the train platform was. I turned to one of the people dressed in black. The person was a man, with olive toned skin, and a pierced face. "Where does the train stop?"

The man looked at me then laughed. "It doesn't."

WHAT?

The train started to approach, in the far distance. Everyone lined the track, bracing themselves for something.

"Get ready to jump Stiff," The man said, before running with the others along beside the train tracks.

I stood still for a moment before realizing what he said. We were going to have to jump. Onto a moving train. Fuck.

I started to sprint along side everyone else. We were running beside the train. It was faster that us. People started to propel themselves forward, through the doors on the train carts, landing on their backsides. The man in front of me hurled himself on. I took a deep breath, and jumped forward. I felt myself crash onto the trains floor, and I quickly rolled myself out of the way of another falling body.

* * *

After about 20 minutes, there was a yell through the train. I looked out the cart door, at all the passing buildings and saw something very strange. There were black figures falling from the train to a buildings roof. Shit. They were people. I looked out of the door again, as my cart passed by the roof. Here goes nothing. I bended my knees, and gave a big jump. I expected to land on the gravel onto of the roof. But I didn't. I felt my stomach being hit by something. I opened my eyes and then I realized that I was half on the roof, half dangling from the edge of the building. I took a deep breath, and used my little body strength to pull me up onto the roof. I blew away some of the long dark hairs, that had fallen from my Abnegation bun. Some people were staring at me, but I just ignored them. The crowd of people had started to gather at the other edge of the roof.

There was a man, standing on the ledge, looking at up, with what could only be described as distane. He had dark hair, that hung in greasy clumps around his face. His right eyebrow was pierced, and he had, what looked like a tattoo escaping from his neck, onto his head. He was dressed all in black. In short, he would have been handsome, if he washed his hair, and had a better facial expression.

"Welcome to Dauntless. My name is Eric, and I am one of your leaders. Behind me, is the initiates entrance to the Dauntless compound. To get to there, you will have to jump." He looked at us all. The was a large silence. "Well, someone is going to have to jump first."

He surveyed us all again. I didn't like the way he looked at us. Like he was waiting for one of us to break down from pressure and cry. Well, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"I will," I said, stepping forward, unafraid. He looked at me expectantly. I walked over to the ledge of the building. I looked down, and within the shadows of the buildings, there was a very large hole in the ground. I looked at Eric, then back to the hole. I climbed onto the ledge, backwards, so I was facing the group of initiates. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and fell backwards, into the unknown.


	8. Chapter 8

TRIS POV

I stood with Tobias at the bottom of the net, waiting for the new initiates. I really wonder what kind of people we would get this year. It was my first year training initiates, but I was read. Tobias had already given me the training for it. Tobias would still be know as Four, so I had decided to adopt a nick name as well. Six.

I heard a voice from above, so it must have been Eric taking to the initiates. I pitied Eric sometimes. He was always alone, trying to scare people. I mean, he's a dick, but there is something about him, that makes me think that he is just a lonely boy.

I looked up at the hole in the ceiling and saw a dark shadow jump off the top of the building. The figure didn't scream or cry out in anyway. They fell on the net with a whoosh and lay there for a second, without moving. Just taking deep breaths. The person seemed farmilliar. It was a girl, wearing all grey. Her dark hair was in an Abnegation styled bun. She looked up at me, and then I saw her green eyes. It was Courtney. She crawled forward, just as Tobias walked towards the net. He stopped, suddenly recognizing her. Then we both grinned. He lifted her off the net and set her on the ground.

"Whats your name, initiate?" Tobias asked, in a strict voice. His mentor voice.

Courtney gave me a bemused smile. "Courtney."

Uriah looked Courtney up and down. "A Stiff huh? Well, Four, make the announcement!"

Tobias looked at Courtney with a smile of his face. "First jumper, Courtney! Welcome to Dauntless!"

* * *

After all the inititates had came down, we split into two groups. the transfers were with Tobias and I, and the Dauntless born went with Uriah and Lauren. In Uriah's group, there was about 15 people, and in ours there were 13. The group of transfers were quite mixed. There were only 5 girls and the rest boys. 3 of the girls came from Candor, one from Erudite, and the other was Courtney. 3 boys were from Candor, 3 from Erudite and only 2 cam from Amity.

"So, welcome to Dauntless. I am Six, and this is Four. We are going to be your trainers through out the initiation. Your training will be split into two sections. Mental and physical. We will push you to the limit, to test your strengths. To see if you are truly Dauntless." I yelled, over the noise of the transfers.

"And if you don't succeed, you will be cut." Eric stepped out of the darkness.

"Cut? What do you mean by cut?" a blonde boy in Erudite clothing spoke out.

"Well, its impossible to go back home, so you will become factionless," Eric explained, with a smirk on his face. All the initiates gasped, but none of them protested, obviously scared by Eric.

I glared at Eric, then Tobias got the transfers attention, and continued taking them on the tour of the Dauntless compound. Eric walked over to me.

"What do you think of them?" I asked him, curious of his opinion. I mean, he was a leader after all.

"They all look like a bunch of pussys to me. But I'm not surprised at the Abnegation. Not anymore."

"Umm, she's not really Abnegation. She was the girl we found at the fence." I explained to him.

His face took on a look of shock. "Well, we will see what she has go to give. I wouldn't give her more than 2 weeks before she gets cut."

**AN: Okay, so im sorry i don't update a lot..Its actually really hard to try and write what happens next. This story wont always be told from Tris's POV, but its just the easiest to write the story at the minute. Soon it will be mostly from Courtney's POV, and maybe possibly her love interests one as well! can you guess who it will be? Thanks for reading, and all the support guys!x**


	9. Chapter 9

COURTNEYs POV

Four led us around the compound, explaining things to us. He showed us the Pit, and the Chasm. He said that someone would probably die during initiation, by throwing themselves over the deep drop into the crashing water below. A shudder ran through me. If I was to kill myself, I wouldn't choose that. I mean, I didn't before.

I walked in a group of people wearing different colored clothes. 6 of them wore clothes that were a mix of black and white. I think that their old faction was Candor. There were 3 people in blue, so that must be Erudite, and the last two boys were in red, so they must have originated from Amity. The all were talking among themselves quietly, but none of them even looked at me. Though, I heard some muttered comments with the word "Stiff". They must mean me.

"Now, this is where you will be sleeping for the duration of your initiation. When you pass the final stage, and are given your rankings, you will be assigned quarters based on the job you choose. Choose your bunks. There are a few more of you than we thought, so there are two single rooms that you can fight over. One of you will have to sleep on the floor, till another gets cut. Get changed, and meet me in the canteen in 10 minutes. Hurry!" Four yelled the last part.

Immediately, everyone started yelling about who should get the single rooms. I didn't feel like yelling, and they were all distracted. I walked down a short corridor, to one of the rooms, opened the door, walked in and locked it, just before anyone noticed what I was doing. The room was pretty basic. There was a bed, and a bedside table. There was another connection door, which opened up to a small bathroom. Nice.

Suddenly there was a bang on the door.

"Hey, Stiff, get out of my room!" Yelled a high pitched voice.

"Fuck off!" I yelled back. It was my room, I had got to it first.

I looked through the little table beside the bed and discovered that there was a pile of clothes. I took one of the T-Shirts and put it on. It was a little tight, but it would do. Then i reached in, and lifted out a pair of sweats and put them on. Perfect. My shoes were okay, because they were a pair of black converse. I looked okay. But the only problem was, that my arms were bare, so all my scars were exposed. There was nothing I could do about it now, though. Because we had to go and meet Four in the canteen.

I lifted the key to my door off the table and slid it into my pocket. I hurried out the door, and locked the door quickly. I was lucky that there was only one person left in the room. One of the Amity boys. He was tall and muscular, with light blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

"Hey," he said, in a soft voice. "I'm James."

"Hi, I'm Courtney." I whispered, not wanting to draw attention to my accent.

He looked at me strangely. "Come on then. Lets go."

I nodded and smiled, grateful that he didn't say anything. We walked silently, navigating through two short corridors, untill the end opened up into a wide space space. That space was filled with rows of tables. Filled with people laughing and eating. James wandered off, to probably try and find his transfer buddy. I walked around, trying to find a spare seat, when someone called me over. It was Tris. I mean, Six.

I walked over to her, and she invited me to sit with her, and presumably her friends.

"Hey Courtney!" Tris said. She introduced me to her friends at the table. Well, there was Four, Christina, Will, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Shauna, Lauren. And at the far end of the table was Eric.

"Hi," I said. I was nervous. I'm not good around new people. I was thankful I decided to wear my hair down, so i covered most of the scars on my arms.

"So, how are you liking initiaton so far?" Christina asked me. She had a dark complexion and dark hair. She was really pretty.

"Its okay. I got one of the single rooms," I explained. I was conscience of my accent. But none of them seemed to comment on it. Tris must have told them not to.

Tris started to chuckle. "How did you manage that? I would have thought that the Candor and Erudite's would have been fighting over it."

I laughed all little too. "They were all to busy fighting over the rooms, so I just walked past them and locked the door."

Everyone stared at me in shock.

"Girl, you sound like you should have chosen Erudite instead," said the boy, Zeke. Zeke had dark skin, and dark eyes. Uriah looked like him. Maybe they were brothers?

We all ate dinner, then all the initiates were instructed to go to rest. We had a big day tomorrow.

I walked back to the dorms. When I entered, all the other initiates were in the room already.

The all looked at me when I walked in.

"Your not from here, are you stiff?" said a blonde Erudite girl. All of them looked at me accusingly. Apart from the Amity boys. They just looked at me with pity.

"You know what? Its none of your business where I'm from," I screamed in her face, before I stormed to my room and slammed the door.

I really didn't want to talk about what happened. About my past. I just wanted to sleep for a very long time. I stripped down to my underwear, after locking my door, and crawled into bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


End file.
